


Overrated

by ToneT



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToneT/pseuds/ToneT
Summary: Danny has finally moved in.





	Overrated

"Hey Danno, c'mere!"

Danny rolled his eyes to look at the ceiling above where he was reclining on the couch. He'd just propped his feet up on the coffee table and arranged the sports pages the way he liked to hold them in his lap.

"Danno!"

"I'm coming you Neanderthal! This better be good, you're interrupting my relaxing time." Danny huffed loudly as he hefted his body up and ambled towards the garage where Steve had disappeared to about an hour before. He favoured his bad leg a little more than usual, Charlie had just discovered 'horsey rides' on Danny's back and he didn't have the heart to say no when his son asked for another ride. Of course, he'd not helped matters when he'd tackled a suspected drug lord at work yesterday. Kono had complemented his form, saying it was like he was diving from a board before he could get royally dumped.

"I always thought that relaxing time was overrated." Steve's voice was coming from the storage cupboard in the corner that Danny had never seen him open. He'd never tried himself, assuming that it would either be stuffed to the brim with John McGarrett's horded belongings or possible a body that Doris had stashed and forgotten about a couple of decades before.

"What are you doing you animal? Building a den? Digging a burrow? Why can't you just sit? Maybe...maybe if you stopped you could reflect. Appreciate the beauty of the world around you and soak it in. Huh? Now tell me, what...what is so important? So very important you had to drag me out here to look at it?" Danny waved his hands to emphasise his loving frustration.

"c'mere."

"Yes sir, coming sir!" Danny mocked Steve's military background while doing as he was told. He manuvered around the covered body of John's beloved junk heap.

When he reached the door the the cupboard he discovered that it wasn't just a cupboard, but actually a small room lined with shelves that Steve had obviously just organised. The wooden floorboards were freshly swept and there was the faint smell of Steve's homemade lemon scented cleaning spray still lingering in the air. Trust Steve to clean the shelves like it was a pantry and not a never-opened storage room. Crazy navy habits. 

Steve was standing in the centre of the room with his arms spread by his sides looking at Danny with brows raised. "Eh? What do you think, huh?"

Danny blinked at him. "Think? Ah what...what do you want me to be thinking about? Think about what?"

Steve moved closer and slipped his arms around Danny's waist, kneading the muscles of his lower back with strong fingers. He leaned his body back but kept their lower half so pressed snugly together. "What do you mean, what? It was your idea to christen every room in the house when you moved in. I found you one last one for you to ravish me in. And I made it tidy for us. I didn't want a repeat if the filing closet incident in the Palace."

Light sparked up on Danny's eyes. 

"Maybe relaxing time is overrated."


End file.
